


The one in which Millie has her own fun at the party

by alicesalias



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, It’s basically just an extended version of that scene at the party, Spoilers for PARTIZAN 06, The one with the two of them you know which one, friendly teasing, the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesalias/pseuds/alicesalias
Summary: A privative ball in name of the fallen Elect was going to be held at House Kesh’s Winter Palace. Everyone who was someone at Stel Kesh was going to be there. The Rapid Evening was also going.———A redo of the scene between Ver’million and Clementine at the party
Relationships: Clementine Kesh & Ver’million Blue, only in mention there isn’t anything shippy, past Clementine Kesh/Gucci Garantine
Kudos: 3





	The one in which Millie has her own fun at the party

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the rapid evening crew, specially my two girls, so I loved this scene and wanted more of it. And the best way of having more of something is going out and making it yourself.  
> Not beta read or anything.  
> Hope you enjoy it :))

It was maybe at the moment that Leap offered to go to the ball naked that Clementine realized she maybe hadn’t thought this whole thing through. In the end an adequate tuxedo was provided to the equiaxed, even if he seemingly hated it. When the same problem presented itself to Sovereign Immunity, they managed to find his old tuxedo, which still fitted like a glove. But Ver’million had a more specific request regarding her clothing to the ball:

“Let me choose something from your wardrobe” she not as much asked.

Clem narrowed her eyes in response, it’s not that she was completely contrary to the idea, but it felt like giving Million too much freedom.

“Come on! Me and Leap literally saved your ass, you can borrow me *a* dress.” She argues

“That’s the only reason I’m bringing you to the ball at all” They had really saved her in that mission, if not her life at least the Panther which, considering how much she had to ask for her mother to get this specific mech and actually let her pilot it (and not just put it with the collector mechs), was basically the same. That was a big part of why this hadn’t felt like a win to her. All she’d done to contribute to this mission was to kill a scientist, which everyone else could’ve done (Dr. Cardiff’s funeral had been done discretely together with the one held for who died in the fall of Past in the second day of the week long funeral for the Elect, Clementine had had to attend it with her mother, but the scientist wasn’t in the front of her mind during the event).

“And if you’re bringing me in this ball I have to dress appropriately” Million rebates and, with that Clem sighs and nods, signaling for one of the guards to arrange the train back to the Winter Palace.

* * *

When they arrive at the roundhouse at Kesh’s Winter Palace Clem non-chalantly, but purposefully walks in, going straight to her room, not looking to the corridors and rooms (at least two foyers and three drawing rooms) they walk trough. Millie follows closely behind even if she sometimes stops to look at things. Most things make her raise a single eyebrow in disdain of the opulence, but admittedly some things make her raise both eyebrows, impressed (although nothing quite makes her open her mouth).

Once they do get to Clementine’s room, the princess throws open the doors and walks to a love seat flopping down and spreading herself in it.

“Here’s the wardrobes. Go ahead.” She gestures lazily at a wall with multiple doors, lounging seems to come naturally to her, Ver’Million walks to the wardrobes and when she looks back at Clem she had produced a whine glass from somewhere.

There were a few room dividers around Clem’s room (and only some of them were at places that made sense for there to be room dividers), and so sometimes she couldn’t see Million from where she was, but with her own outfit to the event already selected and separated and so Millie could pick any outfit from the wardrobes.

And there were many to choose from. Millie throws open the wardrobes’ doors and shuffled through the dresses and jackets and suits and catsuits and overallsnot worrying about any mess she might be doing. Clem didn’t worry about it either, she had never had to tidy her own room, although she did performatically furrowed her brow once or twice.

While Clementine had chosen an all white suit for the event, every piece that seemed to interest Ver’Million was black, although that was probably because of her gothic aesthetic and not in respect of any ancient mourning traditions. Clementine was already slightly drunk of whine when Millie managed to narrow her options down to two: an all black catsuit and jacket combination or a black lace dress.

“So... what do you think? Which one of these is better?” Million asks, holding one outfit in each hand by the coat hanger and putting them in front of herself to show Clem.

Clementine looks at her and the outfits, it takes her a minute to realize that the jacket in the first look was a black version of the one she was going to dress to the event, but once she does she blushes slightly. Could you imagine? Going in with matching outfits to a private party? That was practically begging that the next upgrade of The Palace included them as a couple. And even if it didn’t she could already feel her mother’s glare if she came looking like a couple with a convicted appostolisian. The thought of such rebellion excited her for a moment, but it quickly turned into embarrassment.

“The dress.” Clem responds simply before taking another sip of her wine glass.

“It is pretty... The dress it is then!” Millie says, her smile getting bigger, looking down at the dress and Clem sighs in relief at having her suggestion followed.

* * *

After Leap decided that he’d spend the party brooding over his awful tuxedo, Millie decided the best way for her to enjoy the party was by annoying rich ass bastards with her presence. A.O. was making company to Leap and Sovereign Immunity seemed to be avoiding at least half of the party guests so Millie thought she’d have to annoy rich people by herself. That is until she realized that Clem herself was a rich person she could annoy. The appostolisian grins in anticipation. After they walked in together and were introduced as Clementine’s special squad, they had all more or less went their separate ways and so she’d have to find Clem again. It shouldn’t be this hard since she was wearing a stark white suit (once Millie realized the jacket was the same as the one in her second option she’d smile knowingly to Clem and complimented the jacket, which did seem to somewhat annoy the princess, or at least slightly embarrass her) , but in this white marble room it was almost like camouflage.

Million finally finds her next to a sculpture of war hero talking to a couple people who mostly wore three piece suits (one of them did wear a boring looking gown) who looked rich enough, but not interesting enough, for Millie to annoy. So the appostolisian downs her Champaign flute, pretends to be slightly drunker than she already was and walks up to Clem, draping herself on the princess arm.

“Hii, princess” she says in her best drunk accent earning a glare from Clem, who does her best to ignore the sniper at her arm and keep the conversation “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Still glaring Clem forces a slight smileand introduces Millie as her sniper, to which Millie promptly winks in hopes of making it look like an innuendo. “And I’m the best one. The bestest sniper. Should I tell them about our last missione? How I saved your royal ass and! Everyone’s peasant asses” She fumbles her words and looks to Clem searching for a reaction.

“She is quite good. I had the privilege to choose from a pool of very experienced and talented professionals.” Clem says diplomatically, placing her other hand over Millie’s arm and squeezing a bit, as if asking for her to tone down.

“Bullshit” Millie thinks to herself “it’s a prison” but she simply smiles and scrunches her nose at Clem in response.

As Clem paraded around the room, jumping from conversation to conversation, Millie kept herself by the princess’s arms, it did seem like the best way to insert herself in the conversations and she supposed having Clem politely smile whenever she spoke up did increase the shock value of her statements. During the conversations, mostly when the war was mentioned, Millie would perk up and say something gory or polemic and watch the dignitaries, heirs, diplomats, barons or whoever they were talking to in the moment look into their glasses and blush or fumble with their words or any other equally unflattering reaction. Sometimes, depending on who they were talking to, Clem almost seemed to also enjoy watching it, she’d take a bit too long to cut Millie’s speeches and just let her go off, to the point that she’d have to start bullshiting on the topic. Other times she’d quickly cut Millie and change the subject, pleadingly squeezing the appostolisian’s arm, Millie would in response just take a moment more and than stop (annoying Clem was, after all, also part of the fun, but she didn’t want the princess to be too mad at her, she was still her boss and captor after all and maybe if she played nice she could spin this in her favor).

After a while, Million realize that, whenever they switched conversations and went to talk to other people, Clem would dance around and avoid some specific groups and people. She’d also always keep an eye out while Millie was talking. One of the people Clem seem to avoid was easy enough for Millie to single out as said person was wearing an all red triangular dress. “Who’s that? An ex?!” Millie whispers enthusiastically to Clem at some point, when the princess was looking behind her shoulders to said person.

“Wha- No.” Clem fumbles slightly at her words earning a giggle from Millie.

“A crush then?”

“No. No. We... we play croquet together sometimes.” She answers

“What? Why are you avoiding you croquet partner then? Are you embarrassed of me? We should call her over! What’s her name?” Millie teases and, falling to get an answer from Clem this time she starts to loudly speak about their last mission to the group they were currently talking to

“Yes well Im very lucky to be able to spend time with such talented squad myself that hmm I choose my compatriots well..” Clem quickly jumps in, cutting Millie’s speech

“Aww you sure did princess, you’re so lucky to have me around” she teases, smiling as she sees, over Clem’s shoulders, the red dress person approaching

“Gucci, hi!” Clem says as soon as she realized who Millie now knew as Gucci was just by her side. She sounded more on edge than she had been.

“I had no idea youd been deployed” Gucci says in a faux friendly manner. She seemed fun, Millie almost wished she was Clem’s ex, that would make Clem seem more interesting by proxy.

“You know it’s all very... you know how things are in partisan.” Clem goes on

“Hi, I’m Millie” the appostolisian interjects with a broad smile, positioning herself in a manner that reminded everyone she was at Clem’s arm.

“Millie a pleasure” Gucci responded, also seeming amused as she rose an eyebrow in Clem’s direction.

“This is my sniper Millie” Clem tries to defuse the situation, seemingly flustered. Millie clicks her tongue and winks. Maybe Gucci was a crush, thought Millie.

“She looks good enough to eat” Millie fake whispers to Clem exaggerating her drunkness and making sure Gucci heard.

“Thank you, Millie, a pleasure” she sounds annoyed now and Millie snorts, Clem herself laughs discreetly into her glass of wine and Millie smiles at that reaction.

The two of them go on to talk about budgets or something, which Millie doesn’t completely pay attention to until something perks her ear.

“Yes, ahh... mother is being very generous.” Clem fumbles an excuse

“She is still here, is she?” Gucci simply responds, eyebrow raised

“Is she?” The princess seemed legitimately surprised.

“Yes haven’t you heard? The appostolisians closed the loop. Unprecedented.” Gucci responds, which sounds to Millie like a great opportunity to interject.

“Oh my gosh, Clem. Am I going to get to meet your mom?” She asks, amusement clear in her tone of voice

“Definitely not. No” Clem cuts seriously to which Millie giggles, enjoying getting an response out of her.

“She’s here I could introduce you Millie, I’m sure she’d also find you delicious” Gucci is smirks, seemingly also enjoying seeing Clementine flustered.

“Gucci! Gucci! Is their first time in the palace. Spirits are high.” Clem fumbles and Clem downs her Champaign flute, having another one immediately placed in her hand, before she finally manages to change subjects. Millie behaves for the rest of the conversation, already satisfied and not wanting to press her luck.

Maybe this party would be fun after all.


End file.
